Temporal Flight
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: What will Starfleet do when Enterprise receives a rather unexpected passenger? Please take a look. Chapter Two replaced with a much better look. Yup Yup!
1. Flight

**A/N: Okay...weird, wacky and i have no idea on how this came up. Please do read adn review. Black Feather? well, Raven sounds boring and everything else is taken that i thought of**

* * *

Raven sat on her bed in her petit English home reading a book. She was deeply into literature and fiction, not to mention non-fiction. Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck was one of her favourites introduced to her by her former English teacher three years before. She found it very interesting and was great insight on people's lives in the past and present. 

She reached across her bed to an adjacent shelf near the wall and lifted her coffee from the silver frame. She had decorated her room herself and gave it an Enterprise themed look to it. She was a big star trek fan and had gone to many conventions and met the celebrities of all Sci-Fi programmes. She was particularly glad to have met her favourite actor of all time. Her view was that no one could supersede Dominic Keating in her top favourite actors' list.

She drank deeply from the silver mug whilst her eyes were still fixated on the book she was head deep in. The book in question had been read five or more time already and was a written version of the Star Trek: Enterprise episode Shockwave. She felt she grew more attached to the characters every time she read it.

Her father entered the room and Raven glared venomously at him. He hadn't knocked and, in Raven's rules, was a distinct violation of her domain. Her glare told her father all he needed to know; he backed out and knocked this time round before re-entering the uniformed room, which looked highly sparse as Raven had had a major clean out.

'Lights out Raven, it's past eleven thirty' Her father told her. Raven just coyly smiled and tabbed her book so she could return to it later. She finished her coffee and replaced it on the shelf before hiding under her silver covers and turning out the bed light. The father smiled and exited the room without another word. Raven hoped for an eventful day as it was drawing near to Christmas and Raven loved wintertime.

Little did she know that tomorrow would be a very eventful day indeed.

--

Raven woke to a soft hum that repeated itself over and over again. 'That's odd' she murmured under her breath as she rose and her head connected with a very hard surface. She brought a hand to her head and massaged the affected area.

She then looked at what her head had bashed into. A wall or ceiling and she looked sideways, first her left and then her right. A tunnel running for quite a distance and at both ends, so she decided to explore and find out where the hell she was. _If this is another one of Frank's lame jokes, I will be hitting him severely_ she thought murderously as she made her way through the small tunnel.

_Jesus! Who made these tunnels so bloody cramped! _Raven grumbled more and more as she squeezed her slender body through the maze of tunnels. She eventually reached an access port and she carefully looked through the grill. Two sets of blue legs strolled past and their owners were quietly talking. Raven drew her head back as they passed not wanting to be found yet. She drew up her options. Continue squeezing herself through the small tunnels to find a more appropriate get out point or get out here what evidently seemed to be crawling with people.

She chose the first option and continued her route through the tunnels deep within wherever she was. She then knew she needed to ascertain where the hell she was so she hurried faster through the channels. _Just bloody great! Here I am stuck on somewhere I don't know and I'm being forced to find my own way around! God, where the hell am I?_ Her rants continued for most of the journey until she reached a far more suitable drop off point.

Carefully, she prized open the grill and squeezed out of the cramped space. She replaced the grill without so much a thought and turned to look at her surroundings. _I know this place_ currently swam through her mind but she couldn't place where. An upturned, well, to Raven, it looked like a fluorescing log standing full tilt to attention.

Raven sighed slightly and looked down. She was in her jeans, her trainers, white tank top and her denim jacket. _What the hell…?_ Raven didn't get a chance to ponder anymore on how she had managed to be in different clothing as she was soon facing rather annoyed looking people, a few of them were holding what looked like weapons at her.

She blinked in surprise and slowly raised her hands, a signal she meant no harm.

'Who are you? What are doing in Engineering?' A tall man with brown short hair and distinct features to his face asked her brusquely. She recognised the voice almost immediately and struggled to form words into proper sentences. 'I say again, who are you? Why are you in engineering?'

Again, it took a while to form words. Here she was standing right in front of a legend. Raven coughed to clear her throat, closed her eyes and opened them again feeling her head clear.

'Uh…Raven Cross. Um, I don't quite know myself, actually…it's rather puzzling to be honest with you' she fully understood where she was now. She was on Enterprise but how she got here and who brought her here was another matter. 'Um…you don't have to point those pistol at me…I'm very harmless.' They stayed exactly where they were not heeding her suggestion.

'Where are you from?' Archer asked, his eyes fixing on her. She shifted nervously; she hated being under such scrutiny.

'Um…what would you say if I said two thousand and five, England?' She replied, meeting his.

'From the past?'

'Yeah…kinda looks like that way.' Raven replied, eyeing Reed and silently wishing they would lower their pistols. 'I hope you don't think it illogical as the Vulcan's do?' Raven added, much as an afterthought and it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

'How do you know about the Vulcan's if you are from the past?' Archer shot back, accusingly.

'Ah…yes…the Vulcan's…um, well, back in my time you see, there was a television programme and the like. Well, Star Trek: Enterprise was one of them. One of my favourite programmes and so far, everything here' Raven gestured randomly around the room 'was there. Engineering looks exactly the same and I am willing to bet everything else does, this includes its people. I know all the senior staff, plenty of race names and a few crewmen.'

Archer's face took on a look of consideration before he spoke a little softer this time round.

'Prove it'

'Okay. You are Captain Jonathan Archer of the NX-01 Enterprise. Then there is Sub Commander T'Pol, a Vulcan science officer of Enterprise, Commander Charles Tucker the third is your Chief Engineer and is informally known Trip. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed is your chief weapons and security officer. Then there is Ensign Hoshi Sato, your communications officer. She was in Brazil when you asked her to join your crew. Space Boomer Ensign Travis Mayweather is your helmsman and Doctor Phlox is your physician. Anything else you would like to know?'

'Okay, so you know who and what we are…what about other races?' Archer asked rather curiously. This girl was a bundle of information.

'Sure…but could you ask him to lower their phase pistols first? I hate being at the wrong end, you know what I mean?'

Archer smiled slightly and nodded to Reed who only gave a short look before complying, as did the others.

'Thank you, other races I know of…hang on…who have you been fighting recently?' Raven asked, scratching her collarbone slightly.

'Just answer the question' Archer replied shortly.

'I need the answer from you to answer the question about what I know, y'know?' Raven retorted just as quickly.

'Xindi and this other race' Archer conceded.

'That helps considerably Captain. Right. Vulcans, Andorians, Paraagans, Suliban, Xindi…in depth…Reptilian, Insectiod, Aquatic, Aboreal? They looked like monkeys, primates. Tandarans, Orions…um…that's all I can remember right now…there is a large amount of races.'

'You certainly know a lot about our time. You are human right?' Archer surmised.

Raven laughed and smiled. 'I wouldn't want to be anything else'

'Sickbay' Archer gestured for Raven to follow him and Lieutenant Reed while the rest of the security attachment went elsewhere back to whatever they were doing. The walk to sickbay was certainly interesting for Raven as she took in the faces she met along the way.

She couldn't believe she was walking beside a legend of his time and in front of the most paranoid but damned sexy Armoury officer…it was all too much and she smiled slightly.

They eventually reached Sickbay where Doctor Phlox was tending to his bat quite merrily Raven noted.

'Doctor…we need you to run a medical check on Ms. Cross here' Archer told the Denobulan. Phlox nodded and looked at Raven who smiled warmly back at him.

'On the bed please' Raven nodded and hoisted herself on the bed. She placed her hands by her side and waited for the bed to move into the chamber before her.

Phlox pressed a button on a computer screen and ran tests. He turned and smiled.

'Well Doctor?' Archer insisted. His eyes glanced at Raven's feet. His mind raced on how she had appeared on his ship, just that suddenly. Why would anyone want to take someone from the past and dump them in the future was beyond him but he intended on finding out. For the time being though, he wanted to find out everything he could about her.

'Her DNA structure is that of a human Captain, there's no doubt about it' Phlox told the Captain whilst pointing to a picture of Raven's DNA sequence

Archer nodded and looked at Reed who caught Archer's glance and looked at him.

'Malcolm…what do you think? Do you think she came from the past?' Archer often asked T'Pol or Malcolm these questions because of their skilled minds. Being chief of security and the chief armoury officer,Malcolm would have a tactical and very smart mind.

'I'm inclined to believe her Sir however strange it may appear. She's in Earth clothing, she has no idea on how she got here, and her explanation for knowing mostly everything of our time with watching a television programme is feasible. What we can do is to check the Missing Persons records. Someone must have reported her missing Sir' Malcolm finished; looking back at Raven who has come out of the chamber she was in previously.

'Lieutenant, that's your job…see if you can find her on the records. I intend to find out everything about her' Archer said, he wet his lips a little. Malcolm nodded and left. Raven wandered back over to Archer, thrusting her thumbs into her jean pockets.

'So, what now?' Her blue eyes stood out strongly against her black hair. Archer could see it wasn't her natural hair colour as he could just about see brown roots surfacing her scalp.

'You join me for dinner' Archer replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review...they are very much appreciated!**


	2. Why am I here?

**Well, can't reply to any reviews on this one 'cos there are none, unfortunately. I know it's the old time travel cliché but this is my own idea and I got seriously bored when I started. It seemed a terrible waste just to forget about it.**

**I hereby announce that none of the OC's belong to me, but Raven Cross, lucky her, does belong to me.

* * *

**

Malcolm went to his quarters and went to his computer station. He pulled up Earth history and then Earth's missing person's records for the last hundred years or so.

'Bloody hell' Malcolm breathed under his breath. The screen gave him a grand total of two hundred and fifteen missing persons. His fingers flickered over the controls and he typed in 'Rachel Cross' hoping it would match a person filed in the records.

The system took a while searching through all the names in the records and Malcolm relaxed back in his chair. He sighed slightly and thought more on this Raven character. Her hair was certainly as dark as a Ravens feathers and she was quite tall. Plus the fact she spoke with a thick West Country man's accent surprised him as he was all too used to hearing American accents, as they were the majority of the crew.

The records finally found Raven's file and it read:

**Name: Raven Kathryn Cross  
Age: Nineteen  
****Date of birth: 05/05/1989  
****Appearance: Black hair. Blue eyes. 5'9ft. Slim.  
****Date Went Missing: 12/12/05  
****Reason For Disappearance: Unknown.  
Updates: Missing presumed dead.**

Malcolm laid a hand on his chin as he read the information. He downloaded the information onto a padd and left. He went to the bridge and put the padd to one side. He checked the weapons systems while he waited for Captain Archer to come onto the bridge.

--

They walked along the corridors and Raven fiddled around in her pockets. Today has turned out to be the most interesting and puzzling day of her entire life. It seemed like forever walking down the grey, circular corridors of the Enterprise. She still could not quite believe she was here.

'So, you recognize all of this?' Archer asked, trying to make some conversation with the girl.

'Most of it, yes. I figure there will be some differences from the programme, but everything so far is the same. It's weird.' Raven replied, tucking some loose strands of her black hair behind her ears. She wished she had brought a hair band with her.

'What is?' Archer asked, feeling more curious about her. It wasn't everyday someone from the past appears on your vessel…they had gone to the past and had been visited by someone from the supposed future but never an actually person from the past.

Raven looked at Archer briefly before she explained. He was looking at her with some interest and she smiled slightly.

'Being on here, you know.' At his confused look she went further 'Come on, you guys are legends not just of your time but of my time also. Look at you for example. You're the first to captain a vessel to explore the unknown. You have met several races along with your loyal and magnificent crew. It's not only a privilege to be on the first NX Class starship that Earth has ever produced, it is an honour. The name Enterprise itself is legendary' Raven smiled, her blue eyes danced with glee.

Archer smiled and blushed slightly. Of course, he had received many compliments like this from other people but never from someone of Raven's time and that was an honour for him.

'Of course we shall have to find a way to send you back' Archer said to her. He wasn't sure how she was going to take that information and he found himself regretting saying it. 'Provided we can find a way'

Raven nodded. 'Of course I do Captain. I know I am not meant to be here and I do know of ways you could send me back but they are risky and would endanger all of your lives. It really isn't worth that trouble. The Vulcans have a saying Captain, T'Pol may have told you of it, and it's this. 'The need of the many outweigh the needs of the one' I hope I don't have to explain that to you.' Raven sighed and scratched her neck slightly.

She didn't particularly want to go back but she understood this time was not hers to be in.

'Yeah…I do understand the phrase. Could you tell me the ways you could be sent back?' Archer asked. He smiled slightly.

'Don't see why not. First option could be to find a wormhole. Now you may know they are pretty hard to find and run on energy. A shuttle pod could go through but a starship would take too much energy and would cause for the wormhole to collapse, stopping your chances of returning. Second option is to do a quick run around Earth's sun. Now that has to be executed accurately or you're pretty much fried. Third is temporal distortion, but I don't really know much on that except that they are pretty random. All of them are pretty risky'

Archer thought of the options as they entered the mess. One he would probably go with but the others were not viable to him. Several heads turned to see Raven. Being on a starship meant news flew fast and Raven's arrival was no exception. This caused much talk for those off duty.

Three crewmembers were talking about her when Raven and Archer entered and disappeared through to the Captain's mess. They were drinking strong coffee or tea and were head deep in conversation.

'I hear she appeared in Engineering…did Commander Tucker say anythin' about her Rochelle?' Asked Crewman Martins. He had red stripes but he was part of the Armoury team.

Rochelle who wore the same colour shook her head 'Course not Tim. He just said to continue working and he said nothing more about it.' She took a sip of her coffee before sighing slightly and relaxing in her chair.

The other woman with them shook her head slightly and leaned in. 'She was standing in front of a grate that granted access to the shafts that house the EPS conduits. She did look pretty slim so she must have crawled through them and her face and hands were grubby.' Her name was Ensign Cherie LeBeau and was part of the security detail that Reed had taken to Engineering to find out who the intruder had been.

'She looks cool…I hope they don't send her back' Tim breathed. 'I think she'd make a valuable part of the crew'

Rochelle frowned and shook her head. 'Depends if Archer speaks to Forrest about it and what the Command Council think besides, she should go back to her own time. She's not meant to be in this time at all. What do you think Cherie?'

'I'm reserving judgment for now. She may stay and prove to be valuable but she may go…besides it's Starfleet's and Captain Archer's decision, not ours.' LeBeau pointed out, her French accent thickening.

Rochelle laughed and shrugged and Tim grinned, looking rather smug.

Hours passed before Captain Archer turned up on the bridge and Malcolm gave him his findings. Archer perused them whilst sitting in his command chair. He didn't say anything for a long time but when he did, it was with a small smile.

'Looks like she was telling the truth'

Trip entered the Bridge at the same time when Archer spoke what he had said. He stood next to Malcolm, resting on the Weapons console.

'Who is?' he asked, laying his eyes on the padd Archer was holding.

'I asked Malcolm to run missing persons check on Raven and he found her file. Hoshi, could you patch Admiral Harris through to my ready room. T'Pol, you have the Bridge' Hoshi and T'Pol nodded as Archer meandered into his Ready Room whilst reading.

T'Pol moved and sat in the Captain's chair. A crewmember replaced her at the Science station

'What do you think of her T'Pol?' Trip asked, with a small smile on his face. T'Pol looked at him; her eyebrow was hiding behind her hairline.

'I have not see her yet therefore cannot make a comment Commander' She returned her gaze to the screen and Hoshi and Travis shared a smile. Reed smirked slightly and continued to look at his panel.

--

Raven looked around the Mess hall she and Archer had entered into. It was exactly how she saw it on the box, with the replicator and the food part near to the door and the tables displayed across the floor. She got herself a black coffee and ignored all the curious looks she received from the crewmembers. _I feel like I am beck in school again, on the first day. I was bloody looked at there too! _She thought as she sat down by the window.

She sat for quite a while, staring at the black abyss of her coffee before she was suddenly aware of a presence. She looked up to see three people one man and two women.

"Can I help you?" She asked as the male smiled to her.

"May we sit with you?" he asked, looking down at Raven with a warm gentle smile. For some reason it captured her, no one else could even try a smile to copy a smile like his.

"Of course you can." She smiled in return and gestured at the empty seats with her free hand as she sipped her coffee. She tucked her jet-black hair behind her ears, which brought out her ice blue eyes.

"We heard you are a newbie on the ship? How's it going so far for you?" He asked as they sat down.

"Over whelming to be honest. It's not every day you go a hundred years or so into the future and meet people who aren't even born yet. I'm on a starship that really shouldn't even be flying in space, and yet here I am talking to you people drinking coffee like it was the most common thing to do in the entire universe" Raven blurted out, the strain finally being released.

They just blinked at her at first making her think a little, "I'm sorry, did I just blurt that out? Obviously, duh"

"No, no. it's okay. Honestly. This is Rochelle, Cherie and I'm Tim," He told her, smiling again. The man certainly liked smiling, Raven mused amusedly.

"Raven" She replied with a smile of her own. She looked at Rochelle who seemed to be heavily annoyed or was deeply frowning in any case and then to Cherie who seemed bright and cheery just as Tim seemed to be.

"Raven, that's a nice name"

"I s'pose" she grinned slightly and sipped her coffee and he grinned with her. Yup, definitely a smiley type of guy she affirmed.

"So, you have no idea how you got on Enterprise?" Rochelle asked, speaking for the first time. She sounded reticent and reserved, almost cold. Raven looked at and nodded.

"Yes. Not even the foggiest what or who brought me here. I would like to know what or who brought me here. Why am I so special that I have to be here in this time period" She finished her coffee and frowned at it.

"What's wrong with the coffee?" Cherie asked, her French accent lacing her words.

"What? Oh, nothing, but don't they have anything with a bit more oomph if you get my meaning" She smiled with a slight wicked grin.

"Not usually, not unless there's some kind of party goin' on" Tim had an American accent. That much was obvious but Raven had some problem trying to figure out what part of the United States he came from.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you have to say, so do not be afraid to leave me a message. **


End file.
